Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue
Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue (いつか僕らのエピローグ, "Someday Our Epilogue") is a song from the album Net Radio Koten-bu no Kutakku. It's sung by as Eru Chitanda and as Satoshi Fukube. Lyrics Song Guide *Eru's parts *Satoshi's parts *Duet Romaji= Kankan gakugaku sore kara dou naru no? Kakukaku shikaji ka sonde motte dou nacchatta? Omowaseburi dattanara gomen Hansei shite iru nda yo Sore ha sorenari ni kimirashikute ii Subarashii koto sa nayande ite mo sora ha aoi Kanousei wo himete Itsuka nozomi no epiroogu he ittan koko de happiiendo Ashita no junbi wo shiyou (Isshin ittai nantomo kan tomo tanoshi!) Kimagure kimi no kaantekooru terewarai shite te wo furu nda Bokura ha hitori janakute yokatta yotte Yayakoshii shikou kairo nari ni Tanoshimu sube ha shitteru Oshaburi na kimi ni sukuwarete iru yo Kakegae ga nai ne yakitsukete iku hareta kokoro Wasuretakunai kara Soshite dareka no epiroogu he sotto omoi wo hasete miyou Mirai wo mitsukeru tame ni (Nisshingeppo de unnun kan nun shimasho) Gakkari shitari kokkeida yo ne kyou mo bokura ha tsudzuite iku Zenzen akirame tenai takumashii nda Kankan gakugaku kore kara dou naru no? Kakukaku shikaji ka aa demo koo demo nacchaeba? Itsuka nozomi no epiroogu he ittan koko de happiiendo Ashita no junbi wo shiyou (Isshin ittai nantomo kan tomo tanoshi!) Kimagure kimi no kaantekooru terewarai shite te wo furu nda Bokura ha hitori janakute yokatta yotte Kankan gakugaku sore kara dou naru no? Kakukaku shikaji ka sonde motte dou nacchatta? |-| Japanese= かんかんがくがく　それからどうなるの? かくかくしかじか　そんでもってどうなっちゃった? 思わせぶりだったならゴメン 反省しているんだよ それはそれなりにキミらしくていい 素晴らしいことさ　悩んでいても空は青い 可能性をひめて いつか望みのエピローグへ　いったんここでハッピーエンド 明日の準備をしよう(一進一退なんともかんともたのし!) 気まぐれキミのカーテンコール　照れ笑いして手を振るんだ 僕らはひとりじゃなくて　良かったよ。って ややこしい思考回路なりに たのしむ術は知ってる おしゃべりなキミに救われているよ かけがえがないね　焼きつけていく晴れた心 忘れたくないから そして誰かのエピローグへ　そっと思いを馳せてみよう 未来を見つけるために（日進月歩でうんぬんかんぬんしましょ） がっかりしたり滑稽だよね　今日も僕らは続いていく 全然あきらめてない　たくましいんだ かんかんがくがく　これからどうなるの? かくかくしかじか　あーでもこーでもなっちゃえば? いつか望みのエピローグへ　いったんここでハッピーエンド 明日の準備をしよう(一進一退なんともかんともたのし!) 気まぐれキミのカーテンコール　照れ笑いして手を振るんだ 僕らはひとりじゃなくて　良かったよ。って かんかんがくがく　それからどうなるの? かくかくしかじか　そんでもってどうなっちゃった? |-| English= Bang bang, shake shake, What will happen from there? Mumble mumble, talk talk, Even then what has happened? If I had made you expect too much, I'm sorry I'm already contemplating on what I've done It's alright, since that's what makes you you It's so wonderful, that the sky is blue no matter how much I worry As if there's always a possibility One day, we'll reach the epilogue we desire, so for now let's have a happy end Let's get ready for tomorrow (Retreating a lil', this is all fun!) Your capricious curtain call, you wave your hand with a nervous smile Saying "I'm glad that we are not alone." Among the complicated train of thought I know a spell for having fun I'm being saved by the talkative you This shining heart which is engraved into me is irreplaceable I don't want to forget about it Now heading to someone's epilogue, let it be quietly expressed In order to find my future (At a rapid pace, let's think it through) What a humorous disappoint it be, but we'll still continue today We still haven't given up, because we're strong Bang bang, shake shake what will happen from here on? Mumble mumble, talk talk Why not let it be as it is? One day, we'll reach the epilogue we desire, so for now let's have a happy end Let's get ready for tomorrow (Retreating a lil', this is all fun!) Your capricious curtain call, you wave your hand with a nervous smile Saying "I'm glad that we are not alone." Bang bang, shake shake what will happen from there on? Mumble mumble, talk talk with that, what had happened? Videos Hyouka (氷菓) Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue (いつか僕らのエピローグ) Category:Music